More than friends
by Nmbabygurl
Summary: Elroy, Ace, Alana and Ava make their living by killing people who have done wrong. But new enemies are rising and as they find love someone is trying to take it away.


We had never been anything more than friends. But I wanted so much more than that. Especially with him. I thought that being friends with him would be enough. But I knew it never would be enough. I had only hoped that maybe my feelings would come to pass and I wouldn't have to feel the way I do for him. But as time went on I found that my feelings never went away. And I shouldn't feel the way I do for him considering he's an assassin. I have an assassin for a best friend well actually two. First we have Elroy the Mexican assassin but we call him El for short, then Ace the cocky American assassin. El is easy to get along with except Ace and El fight like cats and dogs and it pisses me off. Alana my sister helps me to keep them in line. Ace is a cocky, smug perverted bastard. Alana keeps threatening to tie him to the bed and leave him there. I keep a gun in the shower with me just incase.

"Ace get the fuck away from my stuff or I swear I'll put a bullet in you!" This was the third time this week I found Ace going through my clothes.

"El! Keep Ace away from my stuff!" I yelled.

"That's it I'm taking a shower. Stay out of my stuff Ace." I glared at him he may be an assassin but I'm the better shot. El followed me into the bathroom. I was down to my underwear by the time he came in.

"El get out." I whispered turning the water on.

"Make me." He challenged. I took my gun and pointed it at his crotch.

"It seems you made me." He rushed out of the bathroom.

"Alana make sure they stay out of my stuff, and the bathroom and shut Ace up he's really starting to get on my nerves." I called to her.

"No problem." She called back. I heard struggling from the bathroom and shouting then silence. When I finished in the bathroom and exited I found both El and Ace tied up.

"Ava it's not funny untie me now. Chica this isn't funny!" El shouted.

"No." I said. Alana had tied them to the beds. "Alana nice job definitely an improvement from last time you remembered to tie their legs nice and you shut Ace up even better."

"Chica let me go. I promise not to let Ace go. Don't leave me like this. Chica!" El kept shouting.

"El no matter how many times you scream I'm not gonna do it." I sat next to him. Ace started grunting trying to escape the ropes holding him to the bed.

"Ava I'm going out for a little while watch them and don't let them go. Don't let either of them go." Alana said looking at me sternly. She knew if she didn't say that I would have let El go. I nodded. Ace kept grunting.

"Ace shut up." I threw a pillow at him. He mumbled a fuck you from under the tape across his lips. I rolled my eyes as he continued to grunt. The both of them kept trying to get untied. They moved around a lot trying to find a weak spot in the ropes.

"Don't pull at the ropes they'll dig into your skin." I advised. They both glared at me.

"Ok look I'll call Alana see if she'll let me let you both go. OK?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Alana can I let them go?" Was the first thing I asked her once she picked up.

"No." She answered then she hung up.

"She said no." I told them apologetically. Sometime later I fell asleep. When I woke up Ace and El were untied and they had Alana tied up. I sat up slowly.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked groggily not completely awake just yet.

"Payback." Ace answered.

"Ok." I nodded and laid back down. "Wait payback on whom?" I asked sitting back up.

"On Alana for tying us to the beds." Ace replied.

"Oh come on it was a joke let her go. Ace come on I know you hate losing control like that but come on." By now I was standing. Ace signaled something to El. Suddenly my attention was on El not knowing what he would do. El is unpredictable.

"El what are you doing?" I asked backing away from him. I grabbed my gun but he dove at me and pinned me to the bed. I held onto my gun but so did he.

"Let go of the gun." El said.

"No you let go." I countered. I let go of my gun and grabbed a pillow. I hit El with the pillow. The blank look on his face once the pillow was gone from his face made me laugh it even made Ace laugh. Though he always laughed when something happened to El. My distraction was enough for Alana to escape her bindings with out their notice.

"Ace Alana escaped." El said without emotion. They had no time because the girls from room service who brought drinks and our food knocked on the door. El got off me and we hid the guns from sight. The girls made eyes at Ace and El and they flirted. I took the food from them and slammed the door in their faces.

We had to flee the hotel. Some really nasty guys were after Ace and El. We couldn't risk staying in the hotel so, we left. We heard gunshots behind us. Alana and I turned and starting firing back. We blew up one truck of their men and killed the remaining goons. We escaped to Mexico. We kept all our guns in El's guitar case that a fake guitar cover over the guns to make it seem like it was a real guitar he carried. El and Ace never let us have any fun with any guy in the towns we visited. Alana always yelled at them for it but they still firmly said no. Though we knew Ace always went out and fucked any girl he wanted. They still said no. The hotel wasn't too bad or expensive. The room was big with two separate bedrooms that were connected by the bathroom. El and I reloaded the guns while Ace and Alana argued over why Alana and I couldn't go out.

"Both of you shut the fuck up." I said calmly pointing a gun at the both of them. "Good." I went right back to reloading the guns as soon as I was sure they would be a little more quiet. They went into the other bedroom so I wouldn't point another gun at them. El and I worked quietly and quickly.

Their yelling was quickly getting on my nerves again. "That's it." I cocked my gun and walked purposefully towards the other room. El stood in my way.

"Get out of my way." I glared at him and raised the gun until it was level with his chest.

"No." He didn't even blink. Something fell in the other room. I grabbed El's arm knocked him away from the door then ran through.

"Oh dear god!" I stopped dead in my tracks. Both Ace and Alana were naked and all over each other. El ran into the room and he too stopped. We both turned and walked out of the room like nothing happened.

"That never happened." I turned to face him.

"Si` I agree never happened." I nodded and sat on the bed dropping my gun onto the table with the others.

"I'm going out I can't stand those two and their noises." El grabbed his gun from the table and left. Exactly one hour later he came back a bloodied mess.

"El what the hell happened?" He dropped his gun back on the table.

"It's not my blood." He said. I nodded.

"Go take a shower." I didn't have to tell him twice. I sat on the window ledge looking out but not really seeing. I was too lost in thought. I jumped when someone touched my shoulder. I looked up El stood there looking down at me.

"I'm fine El." I walked passed him to the bed.

"I didn't ask you a question." I stood in front of the bed unmoving.

"I know but I saw the question in your eyes and from the expression on your face." I could hear him walking closer the spur from his boot jingled.

"Uh huh and how could you tell?" He asked from right behind me.

"Sometimes you are easier to read than others." I answered vaguely.

"Am I?" He questioned.

"Yes." I whispered. The door to the room Ace and Alana occupied opened and they both stormed into the room and pushed El and I. We both fell with the force of their pushes. El landed on the chair close to the bed and I landed on his lap. He grunted due to the lack of warning of the extra weight.

"Sorry." His arm moved to my waist to steady me I shifted slightly so he could see both Alana and Ace.

"What in the hell was that for?" El asked the anger was evident in his voice. Neither Ace nor Alana answered which frustrated him more. But I noticed the look on Alana's face. She grabbed my hand pulled me off of El's lap and we ran through the door.

"You planned that?" I asked.

"Yep all I had to do was tell Ace that I wanted to piss you off and he agreed but I planned the whole thing in my head so we could go out." She answered causing the both of us to laugh.

"They are going to be pissed and come after us then they'll punish you since it was your idea." We could hear their footsteps running to catch up to us. She pulled me to hide in the stairwell. We took the stairs running down them two at a time. Alana rushed through the door leading to the lobby. We could see Ace and El out of the window. They must of jumped from one of the balconies seeing as the hotel had no elevators. Alana pulled me to the back door. She quickly looked out the door then pulled me behind her.

"Quick they're coming around the other side we have to hurry." She kept a hold on my hand. We kept running looking back every now and then.

"Is this really worth it Alana?" I asked as we slowed down. Up head we heard El and Ace.

"How can they be in front of us?" She whispered.

"Alana it's Ace and El they can do anything we never know how they do it." I replied.

"Because it's a secret. Alana you have some explaining to do." Ace stood in front of us and El was behind us. Ace grabbed Alana's hand roughly. She let go of my hand so as not to drag me. El and I looked at each other shrugged and followed behind them.

"What the fuck did I say? You just had to go against me didn't you?" Ace was ranting and yelling at Alana. El and I stood and watched them.

"Alana, what the hell were you thinking?" Ace asked. She stood from the bed and glared at him but she didn't answer. Alana punched him in the face and Ace jumped on her forcing both of them down onto the bed. I ran to stop them as Ace pointed a gun under her chin lifting her face so she looked him in the eye.

"Ava stay back this has nothing to do with you. El hold her back." Ace didn't even look at us as he said this. El held me back and even as I struggled he held tight. Ace moved the gun slowly over her skin.

"Why did you go against me?" He asked roughly.

"Because you want control you're always in control. I wanted control of my own life." She spat out angrily.

"Is that why you fucked me?" He asked calmly.

"No that wasn't planned we both lost control of our emotions." She answered.

"I don't lose control. I wanted to fuck you." He dropped the gun on the floor. That's when El and I left the room. A gun went off in the room we had just left. We grabbed our guns and walked back into the room.

"What happened?" El asked. I walked to the window there was a hole where the bullet entered.

"It came from outside the building across the street." El stood next to me looking at the building I was talking about.

"It's too high to be aiming at either Ace or Alana but too low to be aimed at the room above us." El studied the bullet hole.

"It was meant to scare us." I turned away from the window. I grabbed the sniper rifle from the guitar case El carried and aimed at the building finding the guy who shot the window. I took one shot and one only hitting him right between the eyes.

"Someone hired him to scare us. Someone's after us." I could feel all three of them staring at me.

"But who?" Alana asked. I shook my head.

"We need to leave if they found us once they can do it again. They know we are here. There is no telling what or how many they will send." El was one step ahead of me already packing everything up. We fled at night so they couldn't follow. Alana and I followed up on every lead we could to find out who was after us and why.

"I got it. He was a business partner of an old target of ours. He lost a lot of money because of El and Ace. His name is Raul Tereno. He lives close to the hotel we came from. Since you killed his partner he's been selling lethal drugs to small time drug dealers and he's a loan shark." El was reading more about him over my shoulder.

"Who was his partner that we killed?" Ace asked.

"He was called Don Cartel." I answered. Recognition passed through their eyes they remembered who he was. The computer screen in front of me shut down without warning.

"Someone knows we're looking him up and they don't want us to know. Close down all computers before they start tracking us." Alana pulled the plugs on both computers.

"We need to find them but how?" Alana asked.

"We let them find us. We let them do the work." Ace answered. Ace and Alana were on better terms now but they still fought like cats and dogs maybe even more so now. Raul Tereno sent men to bring us to him. We had no choice but to go. We hid our weapons where no one could see them and they never checked to find out if we even had weapons on us. The drive to Tereno's was made in silence neither us nor his goons talked.

"So these are the men who killed my partner and caused me to lose money." Tereno stood from his seat and circled Ace and El. Alana and I stood close together just incase.

"You don't look so tough. What makes you so tough? I could kill you where you stand and there would be nothing either of you could do about it so who wants to go first?" No one said a word.

"What no volunteers? I guess that means I have to choose." He waved his hand to the goons behind Alana and I. They pushed both of us until we stood right next to Ace and El. Before Tereno could even think to raise his gun at either of us El shot him dead and we turned to kill the goons behind us and the one's surrounding us. There was blood everywhere. But the four of us calmly walked out of there like nothing had happened. We stopped at the hotel to pick up the rest of our guns and we left to another town again. This is what happened when you were an assassin as soon as your location is found though the target is dead you leave your location so no one else can find you.

Ace and Alana were on better terms they even managed to start dating which was amazing. Seeing as Ace usually never dated the girls he slept with. El was a little more open but still pretty much the same easy to get along with person. Well he was easy to get along with if you've known him for a while and have been working with him. But it seemed that Ace and Alana being together upset him. Everyone figured it was because he was lonely. I had my thoughts to what was really bothering him but I said nothing of those thoughts. Though El refused to be seen as weak there were points in time where one would call him weak. His past; the things that reminded him of his past sometimes made him weak. There were times when something would remind him of his past and he would freeze. Twice I had to save him from being shot because of that. No one knew what to do about it and we didn't want the memories to interfere but there was nothing anyone could do about them. Alana and Ace reminded him of a time in his life when things were simple and he had a girlfriend. She didn't approve of what he did she didn't really love him. She was using him but he loved her and they acted like Alana and Ace do now. His girlfriend was murdered right before his eyes and the men shot him as well for no real reason at all. We didn't find the men who shot them both but we would so El would get his closure and have some peace in his mind and in his heart. Killing the men that killed her could give him some sort of strength so he could move on from his revenge. His mind is never really clear to him and his thoughts can sometimes get jumbled up but his expressions are easy for me to read almost like a book but not quite. Ace and Alana couldn't read him so well and neither could the men we killed no one could read him like I could. Not even his murdered girlfriend read him like I do. No one could and no one would ever be able to read him like I can.

The next hotel was better then the last and men in this town were respectful to women. Ace and El still refused to let us go out alone. For El this town brought back so many memories; this was the town where it all started. The town where his girlfriend was killed, the town that changed his life. On more than one occasion El spotted the men that killed his girlfriend and shot him. We were going after the men that shot them and their boss.

"El do you know their boss' name?" Alana asked randomly.

"He calls himself Macho." He answered without emotion. I laid on one of the beds and stared up at the ceiling not paying much attention to anything. Somebody waved their hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked not looking away from the ceiling.

"Checking to see if you were still alive." Ace answered. I looked away from the ceiling and pushed him off the bed. Alana, El, and I laughed at the expression on his face. I hopped off the bed to read over El's shoulder. He was looking up Macho on my laptop.

"Do you know what he looks like?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah he was watching the whole thing when it happened he ordered it." El wasn't looking at me but at the screen.

"Why would he want to kill her and shoot you?" I asked confused.

"They were partners she was only with me to find out about my case and the guns in it. They were lovers and when he didn't need her any more he ordered his men to kill her while he watched he didn't expect me to show up and catch them. When I did show up he ordered his men to shoot me." He replied.

"Sorry." I whispered. I sat back down on the bed ignoring the fact that Ace and Alana were making out…again.

"Not your fault." El shut my computer turned to look at me but saw Ace and Alana making out and rolled his eyes.

"I've gotten over it." We were trying so hard to ignore them making out.

"Go in the other room if you're gonna do that." I finally couldn't ignore them.

"No." Ace pulled back to say and then they were back at it again. I looked at El silently asking him to do something. He did nothing but laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked onto the balcony leaning against the railing. I heard El's footsteps behind me but I ignored them and continued to look over the railings edge.

"What would you have me do to stop them?" He asked from behind me. I ignored the question smirking to myself when he sighed. He moved to stand next to me but I made no movement. I looked at him he caught my gaze but I moved my eyes to a man below us. He had a gun in his hand and he was looking at us, watching us. Just as the man raised the gun in his hand and pointed it at El I pulled El back with me until we were against the wall just next to the balcony doors.

"There's a man just under the balcony his gun was pointed at you." I answered the question lingering in his eyes. Just then a shot passed over our heads. I grabbed my gun hidden in my shirt and shot back the shot was lodged in the man's shooting arm rendering him useless. He turned and ran away from our sights.

"No doubt he was hired and he'll tell his boss." Ace called before going back to Alana.

"So, we wait and we prepare for it. That means you guys actually have to stop making out and do some work." They pulled back and sighed heavily. The door to our hotel room was kicked in suddenly. We were severely outnumbered and they overpowered us easily but we did put up one hell of a fight. The men grabbed all four of us and threw us into the back of their van locking us in. The van filled up with smoke putting us all to sleep.

I woke up to find El leaning over me. He helped me up and I had to lean against him for support. The van doors opened suddenly and we were dragged from the van into a huge garage where only two cars were parked the van we were just in and an expensive sports car. Ace and El stood in front of Alana and I. Macho rounded the corner smirking when he saw El. El stared at him holding himself back.

"So El we meet again. I see you made friends this time. Grab the women; leave the men where they are." Two of his bodyguards grabbed Alana and I.

"Let them go!" Ace yelled. El had to hold him back before the guards could bash him over the head. Alana thrashed around trying to get to Ace.

"What is this? We have lovers how cute. Reminds me of you El only this time they really are in love and she isn't working for me. But what about the other lady we have here?" Macho's guard held me still as Macho trailed a finger over my jaw.

"Macho this has nothing to do with them let them go." Macho turned to face El forgetting about me for awhile.

"On the contrary this little one shot one of my men in the arm to save you. This has to do with her and you. Throw the two lovers back into the truck. Bring El over here." They threw Alana and Ace back into the truck though they tried to break the doors open, and then two men grabbed El and brought him to stand right in front of Macho.

"You killed my partners made me rich but I could have been richer if they were alive. El you and the girl are perfect shots work for me." El looked at me then back at Macho.

"We don't work for any one, especially not you." Macho stayed straight faced until he grabbed me by the back of the neck and pointed a gun in my face.

"Let her go Macho." He squeezed tighter.

"No El you will work for me or your friend here will be in pain maybe even worse. But is she just a friend? Or is she something more?" He moved the gun lower. We could hear El growl. I moved my eyes to El's. Alana and Ace burst out of the truck and shot all of Macho's guards.

"El which is it?" Macho moved the gun to my temple.

"She's more than that." Macho pointed the gun at El.

"I thought so. Goodbye El." I grabbed the arm that held the gun. He missed the shot giving El the chance to shoot him as always a perfect shot.

"That's the second time I saved your life you owe me." He chuckled. I smiled at him and walked into his arms.

"I hope all this is over. We don't need any more people kidnapping us." Alana muttered.

"Come on let's get out of here." El, Alana, and I got into the back of the truck while Ace drove.

"El did you mean what you said before?" Both Alana and El turned to look at me.

"When I said what chica?" I bit my lip before answering.

"When you told Macho that I was more than just a friend to you did you mean it?" Alana moved into the front seat next to Ace.

"Si` I did. I meant every word." I pretended to think about what he said for a few seconds before hugging him. He chuckled hugging me back.

"You scared me for a second there." I laughed.

"That was supposed to scare you. I wanted you to say that soon. You made me wait so I made you. I saved your life twice you owe me." We let go of each other and smiled.

"You're right I do." He pulled me to him. I sat comfortably in his arms and kissed him. Ace drove us to the hotel to grab our bags and guns then we ditched the truck and went to another city. The hotel was huge and expensive. Once inside I threw my bag down and lay down on the bed. Alana had the same idea and lay down next to me.

"Alana get off my bed." We both looked over at El.

"El she doesn't have to get up I will we can have the other bed they can have this one." I stood in front of him. He tried to resist but he knew he couldn't especially when I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. His arms wrapped around me making me smile.

"Dude you are so whipped." Alana smacked Ace for that remark.

"Yeah and what's so bad about that?" Ace didn't have an answer. El smiled down at me as I smiled back up at him. He backed me up until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed that Alana was laying on. Alana got off the bed as soon as we both lay down.

"Thanks Alana." She glared at El.

We didn't kill anymore people. The ones that had wronged us were dead there wasn't a reason to kill anyone else. There was no one to come after us and no one to go after. We settled down bought our own house in the country. The four of us found our peace, peace with the world and ourselves.


End file.
